


I just wanted someone to talk to

by oncepossessedbanshee



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Martinski, Pregnant Lydia, Stydia, allydia (friendship)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hooking up with Stiles at danny's party lydia finds out she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanted someone to talk to

They only had sex ONCE. Lydia had always been so careful and made sure she used protection, but it happened so fast and they were so caught up in what they were doing I guess they just forgot.

It was Danny’s party and it was Stile’s first time.

She don’t even though exactly how it happened at one point she was arguing with him over something stupid he had said then the next thing she remembers is them making out and things getting a bit ……. Heated!

Here she was 1 month later waiting for Allison at beacon hills only coffees shop because she needs someone to talk to and tell her everything is going to be okay.

"Hey lyds …. I’m so sorry I’m late" Allison said 

"It’s okay I… I just need to talk to someone right know" lydia said trying hard to stop herself from sounding desperate

"Lydia what’s going on?" Allison asked whilst sitting down at the table down

"I … I went to the doctors because …. I thought I was ill so they done some tests and it turns out…." Lydia stopped and tried to blink back the tears.

“Allison I’m pregnant”  
Allison took a moment to let Lydia’s news sink in. was she being serious?

Allison didn’t know what to say or do, Allison had never been in a situation like this before.

"Who ….. Who is the father?" Allison asked

Allison really had no clue who it would be, Aiden had been gone for 5 months and if it was his she would be showing by now.

Lydia took a deep breath.

"Stiles..... Stiles is the father" she answered

Allison was taken back. Lydia and stiles, Stiles and lydia. Allison wanted to shout finally but she could see how confused her best friend was.

"Have you told him?" Allison asked

"No… No it’s why I called you because I don’t know what to do, honestly I don’t know if I want to keep the baby.....let’s be honest I’m still in high school plus with all this supernatural stuff happening it’s really not safe to raise a baby…" Lydia said

"You do have a point it’s not that safe … But Lydia you shouldn’t talk to me about this you should talk to stiles because it is his baby and he is part of this decision … It’s not like he’s a bad guy Lydia you know he’s one of the good ones so don’t be scared"

“I guess your right I will talk to him later” Lydia said  
"No" Allison said

"What?" Lydia asked confused

"Your not calling him later your calling him now …. Lydia the longer you leave it the harder it’s going to be …. Just get it over and done with now" Allison said firmly

"I need to give it time ally ..... right now i just want to forget this is real and talk to you about what shoes to buy next because can you seriously imagine me as a mother.... also imagine what people are going to say im already the freak that walked around the woods naked, this is just the icing on top of the cake" Lydia ranted 

Allison gave Lydia a sympathetic smile, she couldn't imagine how scared her best friend must be, Lydia is already finding it difficult to adjust to her new banshee powers now she has to worry about protecting a baby.

"Lydia who cares what people think that's not what matters right now... look i can't imagine how scared you are but my only advise is talk to stiles because the sooner he knows the easier its going to be , as you wont have to feel this way on your own because he is also a part of it so however you feel is what he will feel now pick up your phone and arrange to meet him" Allison instructed


End file.
